Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Steve's Backyard
This is the sixth and final chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. After Mary failed to pass the bar exam, Mary is ecstatic! Lawyer's over, Mary! Level 51 - Rise to the Occasion *Mary, her friends and family enter the place. *Mary: So... I thought I was fired? *Steven: Huh? When? *Mary: You have until the end of the week, then pick up your check and GET OUT. *Mary: And get ready to sign a flavor waiver! *Steven: Look, you can't take me seriously when I'm like that. *Steven: I fire my chef's at least once a week. More when I'm stressed. *Steven: Anyway, help my totally rock my book release party and all's forgiven. *Steven: I'll even give you a nice bonus you can use to help you with whatever your next adventure is... *Steven: I know some good chefs in Europe. *Steve pses! During the level *Mary keeps serving her family and friends throughout the day. After the level *Morey leaves the place. *Jennifer: Hey, just because you're free of the shackles of the law industry... *Jennifer: ...doesn't mean you can get out of catering our couple's shower. *Mary: Absolutely, it'll be my gift to you both - you just pay for the food. *Tony: Thanks! *Jennifer: Well, that takes care of ONE problem, at least. *Mary: Anything I can help with? *Tony: We've had lousy luck finding a venue. *Steven: No problem - you can have it here. *Tony: Er… I don't know. *Steven: It's no problem, bro! You can have the run of the entire mansion. *Steven: Pool, tennis court, home theater, tanning salon... *Steven: I've even got a flamingo pond out front. *Tony: Well, okay... Thanks! Bonus 26 - Critic-al! *Philippe and the food critics visit the backyard. *Philippe looks at this restaurant. *Philippe: This is... "Sizzle" Steven's Restaurant, yes? *Mary: Yes it is! A table for four? *"Hmpf, obviously..." *Mary places the table for critics. *Mary: ...Right this way. *Now they sit at a table. During the level *Mary keeps the critics happy, or she'll get booted by Steven. After the level; upon completion *Philippe: We have, unanimously, decided to rate this "Sizzle City"... *Philippe: 8 out of 10. *The food critics left a rating! Level 52 - Finding Our Way *Morey and his dad enter the place *Morey's dad: Are you listening? *Morey: Yes, Dad. *Morey's dad: Because this is your future we're talking about here. *Morey's dad: Rib Ticklers is having their annual comedy festival at the end o the month. *Morey's dad: That's your ticket to finding an agent who can get you on the touring circuit. *Morey's dad: But we can't get you any mic time at Rib Ticklers - they only work with proven talent. *Morey: I'm working the smaller clubs as often as I can. *Morey's dad: Forget those nudnik pieces - what we need is a SHOWCASE! *Morey: A Showcase? ...Where? *Steven: You can have it here if you want. *Morey: Really? *Steven: Anything for my main man, Miorey. During the level *Mary helps Steve with his phone while he sunbathes. After the level *James is here. *Mary: James! *Mary gives James a hug! *Mary: What are you doing here? *James: Steve and I have been friends for a long time. *Steven: S'up, bro! *James: We did all our big investor dinners at his restaurant, company parties, everything. *James: He mentioned that you're helping build his 'Sizzle City Empire', so I thought I'd stop by. *Mary: Well, I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do next - but I do know it'll be as a chef. *Mary: What about you - what are you up to? *James: I founded another start up... *James: ...this time, I'm keeping control so it can stay focused on something more than just a money grab. *James: Steven's helping to hook me up with some conscionable investors. *Steven: Investor party! Woooooo! *Mary: Guess I'll be seeing you around, then. Level 53 - Sizzle City *Mary goes to Steve. *Mary: So war you've promised Morey a comedy showcase, James an investor party and Jennifer and Tony a wedding reception. *Mary: That's aside from your big book release party. *Steven: Yeah, that sounds like something I'd do. *Mary: Right = so if we're going to pull all this off, you're going to need to stop schmoozing on the phone and start cooking! *Steven: I became a celebrity chef so I wouldn't have to cook. *Mary: Let's go, dude! Time to work those kitchen muscles. *Steve places the phone to go to work. During the level *Mary brings Steve the items he requests. After the level *Steven: Man, sometimes I forget how much fun this is. *Mary: Excellent fragrance, texture and taste. *Mary: How is you're so cavalier about this stuff and yet so GOOD at it? *Steven: I was raised by my grandparents. They owned a diner. *Steven: While other kids were out playing baseball or camping, I was helping them run the place. *Steven: My whole Sizzle City Empire is a tribute to them. *Mary: Wow.... That's REALLY sweet. *Mary looks at photos. *Mary: Is this a photo of them in the acknowledgements? *Steven: Actually, those are actors I hired to portrary my grandparents. *Steven: My publisher thought my real grandparents were a little 'unpolished' - waddaya gonna do? *Mary is stressed. She drops the book. Level 54 - True Passion *Mary's parents are in the place. *Richard gave Mary a hug. *And so does Topsy. *Mary: Look at you two! How's retirement treating you? *Mary come in. *Richard: Great! *Richard: As a matter of fact, we were just going to go look at some office space. *Topsy: We're going to open up a new law form! *Mary is surprised, making her get the burger out of Morey's hands! *Mary: WHAT?? *Richard: Relax, it's just for a little pro bono work we're doing. A few hours a week - no trial work. *Topsy: It's for an organization called Legal Lift - they specialize in tenant's rights, adoptions, that sort of thing. *Mary: That's AWESOME. *Topsy: Anyhow, we thought if you had a moment, we could talk about our retirement party. *Steven: Did someone say party? Come with me, please. *Mary's parents follow Steve. During the level *Mary picks up the burger parts she knocked out of Morey's hands. After the level *While they clean the table, Mary receives a call. *Mary: Aunt Sophie! Hi, how are you? *Mary: Aunt Sophie - slow down, I can barely understand you. *Mary: You FOUND him? Your old boyfriend? *Mary: Gasp! HE found YOU? Wow. *Mary: Okay, FIRST - don't panic. He's probably just as nervous as you are. *Mary: Sophie - I'd love to go to Paris, but I've got a lot going on here at home. *Morey cleans the counter. *Mary: I finally told Mom and Dad that I want to be a chef. *Mary: Believe it or not - they're on board. *Mary: Sophie? Sophie, you're breaking up. I can't hear you. *Mary: Okay! Talk to you soon! Good luck with your farmer flame,... sly boots! Level 55 - Hot Stuff *Jennifer and Tony enter the place. *Mary: How's work! *Jennifer: Slow... It's probably a good thing you didn't hop on board. *Jennifer: There wouldn't be much for you to do. *Mary: Sorry to hear. I'm sure it'll turn around. *Mary: Anyway, are you ready for your tasting? *Steve comes to the kitchen. *Tony: Been looking forward to it all day. *Steven: Sign here and initial here, please. *Tony and Jennifer sign and initial. *Jennifer: You know, I'm a lawyer, and I've never heard of a 'flavor and waiver'. *Steven: We're gonna kick it up a notch with one of my NEW signature Sizzle City Sauces - Atom Smasher. *Jennifer: Tony here doesn't do well with spicy food. *Tony: The heck, I don't! Bring it on! *They're on! During the level *Mary serves Tony everything he asks for. After the level *Steven: Hot enough for you, bro? *Tony: Er… No, no - it was just right. *Tony: Er… if you excuse me, I'm going for a quick clip in the pool. *Tony runs and jumps into the pool! Then he swims! Level 56 - Coming Together *Mary: Steve, you've promised a lot of people the use of our grounds today... *Mary: Which is very generous, I might add. *Steven: No problemo. *Mary: But are you on top of scheduling? I'm unclear as to when everything's supposed to happen. *Steven: Totally. *Mary: Well... Can I see it? *Steven: See what? *Mary: The schedule. *Steven: All up here. *Steven: Mary, I've been running my own restaurant empire for a long time... *Steven: ...you don't get to where I am without having a mind like a steel trap. During the level *Mary is making sure Steve sticks to his schedule. After the level *While Mary cleans the table, Peter enters the place. *Mary: Peter - hey. *Peter: Is this a good time? *Mary: I was just finishing up. *Peter and Mary sat at the table. *Peter: Mary, I just wanted to apologize... *Mary: Things didn't work out with Irene? *PeterL ...They didn't. *Mary: Can't say I'm surprised... *Mary: But I'm sorry for you. *Peter: Thanks... I know I messed up, and that you made up your mind. But... *Mary: Friend? *Peter: That would be great - honest. *Peter and Mary are friends for sure. *Mary: How's the job search? *Peter" Okay - I've had a few nibbles, but nothing I'm real stoked about. *Mary: Hey, my friend Jenny is having her couples shower here. Wanna be my date? *Peter: I'd love to - this place is awesome. Shoot me a text? *Mary agrees. Peter leaves the place. Level 57 - Biggest Fan *Mary: We haven't talked in a while Morey. How's the comedy biz? *Morey: Okay, I guess... *Morey: It's really cook to have my dad's support- *Morey: Er… fot the most part... *Morey: ...but it's hard, REALLY hard, and though restaurant work pays the bills... *Morey: ...it's not something I want to do forever. *Mary: You're really funny, Morey. TRULY. *Mary: Don't five up on yourself - not when you're JUST finding your niche. *Morey: All the same, you won't be disappointed in me if I become the CEO of the world's third largest flooring and countertop company? *Mary: Not even if it was FIRST largest. During the level *Mary is having Morey trying to entertain the customers - success isn't guaranteed. *Morey: They call our language the mother tongue because the father rarely gets to talk. **I got a lot of my looks from my dad. Mostly just the looks of disappointment. **I recently got my first job, and I swear I made more money working for my parents as their soon. After the level *The people visit the place. *"Hey, is your name Morey?" *Morey: I'm sorry for spilling water on your jacket - it was an accident. *"Uh... that wasn't us." *"We came back because we thought we recognized you from The Laff Lodge." *"You were hilarious man - best act we've seen there in a LONG time." *"All that stuff about your family... I had stomach cramps I was laughing so hard." *Morey: Thanks... I just wish they were jokes. *"Could we get your autograph?" *Mary: Sure! *Morey gives autographs to them. *"Take our picture?" *Mary takes a picture. *"Thanks." *"See you at the Laff Lodge, Morey!" *Mary gives the camera to him. And they leave. Level 58 - Keeping It Together *James: So in conclusion, our ease of use, strategic partnerships and unique business model... *James: ...make making the world a better place a sound investment for your wallet AND Mother Earth. *"Thanks Steve, thanks uh... James? We'll get back to you at some point." *They leave except Steve. Mary goes to James. *Mary: How goes it? *James: Not so good... Turns out I'm way better at designing solar panels than I am at raising money. *Mary: Stich with it - early failures are just practice for success. *Mary: Anything I can do to help? *James: Not unless you know anyone with a few million dollars in seed money lying around... *Mary: I don't know anyone THAT rich... but let me think about it, okay? During the level *Mary cheers up James so he keeps trying. *'Questions' **James: Hello, would you care to hear about Solar Energy and how... *'Responses' **I'm sorry, I'm already seeing someone. **You should work on your sales pitch. **I can't afford that. **You're out of luck. I'm also a salesman. **I don't think I'm the right person for you to talk to. **No, go away. After the level *While Steve calls, Mary reads... *Steven: No, no, no - the ice swan is for the book release party... *Steven: ...I think. *Steven: What? NO. The bouncy castle is for the couple's shower? *Steven: Hang on, I gotta figure this out and call you back. *Steve hangs up. *Mary: Steve? Are you sure I can't help you out with that stuff? *Steven: No, no - I got it. *Mary: It's just... my friends are really counting on you... *Mary: ...and Jennifer's future mother-in-law... Well, let's just say she's not the easy going type. *Steven: Nary , I'm in total control - I promise. *There was another call. *Steven: Yeah? ...WHAT? No, no, no - I NEED horses that don't get spooked by fireworks, otherwise there's no point. Level 59 - Can't Keep Up *Steve walks back and fourth. *Steven: Okay, guys! Big day today. *Steven: We got uh... an investor party, I think... Also maybe a book party... *Mary: Nope. *Steven: Wedding? *Mary: Nope. *Steven: Bar mitzvah? *Mary: I guess anything's possible. *Steven: Just... keep an eye out for deliveries! *Steve leaves to the south. During the level *Mary watches out for the postman to accept the delivery. After the level *Mary: Okay, Steve - I'm calling it. *Mary: We need to sit down with the calendar and figure out when all the events are happening. *Steven: Mary - I got it. *Mary: Please, Steve - for my own peace of mind. *Steven: Okay, if you insist, but really there's nothing to- *Family and friends enter the place. *Steven: ...worry about? Level 60 - Make It Work *Mary: STEVE? *Steven: Er… *Steven: Get ready to sign a flavor waiver? *The party is on, time by time! During the level *Mary gives the DJ what he asks for. After the level; Ending *Mary cleans the table and prepped to catch the mice. Emily enters the backyard. *Emily looks around the backyard. *Emily: Um, I'm not late am I? *Emily: Mary? *Emily: I went back to see you, but- *Mary: Yeah, about that... *Emily looks around again. *Emily: So, is the show already over? *Mary: You took the saying "fashionably late" to a whole new level! *Emily: That's a shame... I was looking forward to the comedy show... *Mary: Yes, it was quite the "show". *Emily: You know, you still haven't told me that "long story" of yours... *Emily: And if you work for Steven now, I imagine that story got a whole lot longer. *Emily's happy! *Mary: Long enough to write a book! *Mary sits at a table. *Mary: I think I have time to tell the tale, if you've got a minute? *Emily: I'll never say no to a good story! *Emily walks to a table. *'LATER...' *That was a story! *Mary: So, that's how it ended... *Mary: Jennifer picked up some new clients thanks to my parent's connections... *Mary: My ex, Peter, got a job working for Steve helping him build his 'Sizzle City Empire'. He manages one of Steve's restaurants. *Mary: James' investor presentation went over HUGE, thanks to Morey. *Mary: James even picked up Morey Sr. as an investor. *Mary: The buzz around Morey's stand up got so big he's an opening act at Rib Ticklers. He even has an agent. *Mary: Even my parents and Dorothea has a great time. *Emily: Wow... that's AMAZING. *Emily: Almost sounds like one of MY stories. *Mary: Speaking of, what's next for you? *Emily: Sigh... I don't even know where to begin. *The mouse pops! *Emily: Hold on! There it is! *And it quickly decayed. *Mary gets the broom ready to catch! Emily gets something ready! *Emily: Watch it! There he goes * *The mouse appears* *Mary: Get him! *The mouse keeps appearing and appearing, over time. There are mice everywhere that Emily and Mary can't catch! *'THE END'